


Who Planned This?

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: You and Phinks have to share a motel room. But there is only. One. Bed.
Relationships: Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Who Planned This?

“Did you plan this?” You eye the tall blond suspiciously after walking into the small motel room furnished with only a full bed, a shabby chair, and a small table, all bathed in the light from the open bathroom door. The streetlight outside the window cast a cheery orange glow, dulling the edges of the stark furnishings until you click on the overhead light, throwing the room into a sharper contrast. 

“Why would I _plan_ to give myself a sore neck?! You think I’m an idiot or something?” Phinks obviously wasn’t connecting the dots, and was therefore probably not the one to blame. Damn Danchou, being cheap with the room assignments. Not like the Troupe couldn’t afford a room with two beds. You pinch the bridge of your nose. 

“No, it’s not-” you stop, not really wanting to express your concerns, “Let’s just go to sleep. I’m about to drop, and we’re only halfway through the recon part of this heist.”

You yawn to sell it, setting your tiny overnight bag on the lone table and rummaging until you find your toothbrush and sleepwear. You are beat, but you can’t deny that despite your protests, you’re a little glad to be in this situation with Phinks. 

The first few times you had been paired with him on assignments, his bluntness and temper had rubbed you the wrong way. But after he’d had your back on multiple occasions, and you’d had the opportunity to see his more...chivalrous side, for lack of a better word, you had to admit that you were starting to enjoy his company, and look forward to the times you are partnered together. And he certainly isn’t unappealing to look at. You hazard a glance over your shoulder to see Phinks taking off the top to his tracksuit, followed shortly by the tank top underneath. You turned back to what you were doing before he could catch you staring at the firm muscles of his chest and abs. Wondering what kind of underwear he wears. Wondering what it would take to get him to rub you the _right_ way.

You go into the bathroom, brushing your teeth and changing into the shorts and tank top you’d brought. You regarded yourself in the mirror over the sink. Even after taking your makeup with the tiny bar of soap the motel provided, you still look kind of cute, and are showing a lot of skin. You momentarily hope Phinks notices and takes the initiative for the “something more” you had been discreetly fantasizing about the last few times you had gone on missions together. You snort at your train of thought. If you’re being honest with yourself, you basically want him to read your mind and fuck you. But you know that he isn’t the best at picking up subtle clues. You might have to take matters into your own hands. 

Exiting the bathroom, you see by the track pants added to the folded stack on top of his pack that Phinks has stripped to his underwear. However, you can’t see the result, as he has also pulled the spare blanket off the foot of the bed and snuggled himself into a half lean against the wall, making the best of the very uncomfortable-looking chair. His eyes are closed, but you’re pretty sure he’s still awake. He’s left the light on, anyway.

“Hey Phinks?” you’re glad when he grunts an acknowledgement. 

“Do you want to sleep in the bed?” You have to offer before you lose the nerve. Phinks opens one eye, regarding you where you lean, one knee up on the bed. You subtly push one hip out, hopefully making your silhouette more appealing. Phinks grunts again, closing his eye.

“Wouldn’t be right to make you take the chair. You’re the one actually useful for recon. I’m just around in case you run into something you can’t handle.” 

You roll your eyes.

“Phinks. I’m sleeping in the bed. Would you also like to sleep in the bed? With me? Instead of either of us sleeping in the chair.” 

Phinks opens both eyes now, suddenly alert. He shrugs, tossing the blanket toward the foot of the bed before stretching, elbows to the ceiling as he arches his back to shake off the stiffness from the chair. You’re transfixed. His muscles ripple under his taut skin, the “V” of his hips leading into his boxers and drawing your eye and your imagination. When you look back up, he meets your eyes. He runs a hand through his hair, sending the gelled blond strands into disarray. Phinks smiles, clicking off the light and moving toward the bed.

“Don’t have to ask me twice. That chair’s the worst.”

“I...did. Ask you, you know what, nevermind.” You shake your head, crawling to the head of the bed and drawing back the covers. When you glance back, you’re fairly sure you catch Phinks staring at your ass. Good. 

Phinks climbs into the bed on the other side, but with the bed only being a full, and Phinks being a large man, there is little space between you. After some negotiating for space, the two of you finally end up sort of spooning, with you in front of Phinks, and him trying very hard not to touch you. This won’t do. You scoot back against him, and he lets out a surprised noise. Apparently, your proximity alone has him half hard. You “stretch,” the movement of your legs pushing your ass more firmly against his cock, your back arching until your shoulders press against his chest. You tilt your head back to look at him, giving another little wiggle.

“Hey Phinks? Want some help with that?” You grin at the flush marking his cheeks. His brow furrows as he looks down at you.

“You...did _you_ plan this?!” You can’t help but laugh. You guess it would look like that to him, but really, who can blame you for being an opportunist? Your laugh is cut short when his hand slides down your side to grip the meat of your ass with a bruising strength. You groan at the sudden sensation, even as you’re turning in the small bed to face him. 

Phinks pins your shoulder down, moving on top of you. He pulls the hem of your tank top up, exposing your breasts, and after a moment’s consideration, he leans down to suck at your nipple, palming the breast ignored by his mouth, before switching his attention. His length presses against your thigh, hard and hot and evidence that he wants this as much as you. Breaking away from your breast, Phinks kisses you, all tongue and teeth and damn it’s good. He kisses you like it’s something that has been building for a while, and you can’t help but wonder if he’s been thinking of you the same way this whole time. 

As he explores your mouth, Phinks’ hands drag down your body, slipping under the waistband of your shorts, and you lift your hips to help him get them off. His fingers explore your folds, gathering your slick before he plunges one digit into your soaking entrance. He swallows your moan, and slips another finger inside you, before starting to pump them in and out, curling against your walls deliciously. You feel a heat begin to build in your core, and you break the kiss.

“Phinks. You. Need you.” You grip his hip, pulling at the waist of his frustratingly still-present boxers to make your point. Laughing, Phinks shimmies out of them under the covers, moving his body to cover yours as he withdraws his fingers from your sopping cunt. You whimper at the sudden emptiness before you feel the blunt head of his cock as he lines himself up. Looking up to meet his eyes, you bite your lip as he drives into you, one quick thrust making him bottom out inside you. His hand grips your hip, rubbing circles into your skin with his thumb as he gives you a moment to adjust to his size. He only gives you a moment, though, before withdrawing and giving another hard thrust. He lets out a groan, kissing you sloppily before pulling back and shutting his eyes as he slams his hips against yours. 

“God, you’re so damn tight. You wanted this to happen, didn’t you? You want. This.” Phinks rams into you again, and your noise of agreement turns into a noise of pleasure. 

“Good. Ah, fuck.” He groans your name, and picks up the pace. His thrusts become erratic as he drills into you. The hand not gripping your hip reaches between you to give attention to your clit, and as the pressure within you bursts, you clench around Phinks, yelping his name as you come on his cock. He doesn’t slow down, but his thrusts hitch as he nears his own end. He pulls your hips closer against his own as he drives into you, chasing his own orgasm. After a few more thrusts, he finds it, grunting as he spills himself inside you. 

Phinks pulls out of you, rolling back to his side of the bed. He pulls you against his chest, cuddling you against him. You let out a satisfied hum, trailing your fingers over his abs and settling your head against his shoulder. His arm is around your back, hand lazily tracing nonsense shapes on your hipbone as he thinks for a minute.

“We should get to sleep. More recon in the morning.”

You smile lazily against his chest. 

“Or another round in the morning…”

…

The next morning, Shalnark is treated to the rare sight of Chrollo looking at his phone and chuckling. 

“What’s funny, Danchou?”

Chrollo smirks, clearing the screen of the text from you, saying that you and Phinks would be a little late rejoining the Troupe. That you have been “delayed.”

“Nothing, Shal. I just like it when a plan comes together.”


End file.
